Tres actos de despedida
by AlfiSCarrieri
Summary: Summary: Porque él sabía. Las cartas de su hermana no andaban en nada bueno. "Ponte el casco" ordenó a su amada. Solo será, mi vida por la tuya -pensó. BxEdd.


_**Tres actos de despedida**_

_Observó a su hermana que miraba seriamente las cartas, con aire reprobatorio. Su mueca era inescrutable, una mezcla de emociones. A la pequeña Alice la atormentaban el temor, la angustia, la desolación...Miles de emociones, algunas, incluso desconocidas._

_Su hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dándole apoyo y refugiándola._

_-¿Que ocurre Alice?- preguntó él._

_-Son las cartas...las visiones. Una pérdida se avecina- dijo con voz monótona._

_Tomó a la pequeña con una mano, y se la llevó escaleras arriba. En el último piso, la última habitación. Al estudio de su padre._

_Una vez allí, le incitó a que se sentara en uno de los cómodos sofás negros de cuero alemán. Ella preocupada, juntó sus manos y jugó con ellas por unos segundos. Luego de eso, una traicionera lágrima se escapó por su suave mejilla._

_-Cuéntame Allie- le pidió._

_Suspiró y comenzó._

_-En estos días tuve una terrorífica visión. No es normal, no es pasajera. No... una pérdida en la familia, Edward -dijo con ojos perdidos- Son tú y Bella, en tu motocicleta. Pasará hoy, a las cinco de la tarde, la hora justa. Lo lamento Edward..._

_Para ese paso, las lágrimas se derramaban por el rostro del ojiverde. La visión de su pequeña hermana era realmente tétrica. Pero no se puede cambiar el futuro. Aunque, ella podía salvarse._

_Ya estaba decidido, y la decisión..._

_Estaba tomada._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_Su despampanante castaña salió por el umbral de su puerta. Tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. Cuánto la extrañaría allá arriba._

_Al llegar hasta su medida, la tomó por la cintura y se dedicó por unos cuantos minutos a saborear esos labios que lo traían loco, de acá a Italia._

_Ella, sorprendida por su reacción, lo miró desconcertada._

_-¿Que tienes, amor?- le preguntó._

_-Nada Bella, vamos._

_Se subieron a su motocicleta y emprendieron viaje. Bella notó que Edward iba mas rápido de lo habitual, por lo cual, le pidió por favor de frenara._

_-Edd, baja la velocidad- gritó a través de las cortinas de viento._

_El sonrió y la miro por el espejo._

_-Primero, ponte el casco- le pidió._

_Ella obedeció en silencio, cada vez mas asustada._

_"Ya lo he hecho" gritó "Pero por favor, baja la velocidad"_

_-Abrázame - dijo él. Intentando no llorar._

_La joven volvió a hacer caso y lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. Como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La necesidad de complacerlo era impagable._

_"Ya pues, baja la velocidad, mi amor" rogó ella._

_-Dime un último TE AMO- dijo Edward, mientras una traicionera lágrima bajaba por su mejilla._

_"TE AMOOOOO" Gritó ella._

_En ese momento sintió un golpe. _

_"Era necesario" pensó el joven ojiverde "Tus últimos tres actos, para despedirte de mí"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_La pequeña Alice estaba mirando el canal de las noticias, cada vez mas asustada. Se fijó la hora, las cinco y cinco. _

_Puso su atención en la televisión, cuando reportaron un accidente en la calle 78 Fillyberty._

_"Accidente en motocicleta. Muere el joven y apremiado Edward Cullen en el acto. Su novia, Bella Swan, se encuentra inconsciente en el hospital, atendida por el hermano del padre de su novio, el Dr. Eleazar Cullen. Lamentamos mucho la pérdida, ánimo y fuerza para su familia"._

_"Claro" pensó Alice "Ella llevaba el casco. Solo Bells podía salvarse"_

_Miró la ficha en sus manos por última vez antes de arrojarla al basural._

_Paciente: Edward Cullen_

_Hora de la muerte: 17:05 hs_

_Causa de su fin: Brutal accidente automovilístico._

_Solo tres actos, en tu vida, sirven para despedirte._

_"Cuídate, quiéreme, abrázame"_

_**Tres actos de despedida.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Un One-Shot terminado, lágrimas sin derramar, pero que aún estan ahí.**_

_**Esta historia termina con la comparación que Edward sabía sobre el accidente, y quería que su amada se salvara.**_

_**Cuando juegas con la muerte.**_

_**Vida por vida, es el único pacto que se acepta.**_


End file.
